1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode harness and more particularly to an electrode harness with various features, which enhance the use and performance of the electrode harness. The present invention further relates to a method of taking biopotential measurements.
2. Technical Background
Medical diagnostics include many tests that obtain biopotential measurements from the surface or just under the surface of the skin of a subject. These tests vary widely, ranging from the electro-cardiogram (EKG) that measures electric impulses generated by the heart, to the electroencephalogram (EEG) which measures electric impulses generated by the brain. These diagnostics, and a multitude of others, require electrodes to be placed on the skin of a subject (statement about EMG). These electrodes, which routinely measure weak signals 100 microvolts or less for (EEG), must be very sensitive to accurately pick up such small signals. In addition, these electrodes are very sensitive to placement and contact with the subject's skin. Most biopotential monitoring systems today, generally speaking, require many different components, pieces, and operations to use. The more complicated these systems are the more time and manpower is required to operate and utilize them, and the greater the risk of inaccurate measurements.
More recently, electrode harnesses have been developed to integrate the placement of electrodes for various medical applications. The electrode harnesses, however, are simple and have not been very effective given most are difficult to use, and attempt to integrate existing electrode technology into their design. An example of this type of device is described in Jones et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,013. Jones et al. describes an electrode harness wherein a plurality of electrodes are permanently mounted on a flexible adhesive-backed harness pad. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,323 to Rubin wherein an electrode harness is described having a hollow tub for containing and housing the individual lead wires for each electrode and a flexible stylet which when bent, into a desired shape, will maintain that shape until reshaped. The individual electrodes are slideably adjustable about the exterior of the hollow tube to enhance a more precise positioning of the electrodes to maximize the recording of ECG information from a subject. This electrode harness requires a downward biased weight of the electrode carrying tube to enhance the attachment and therefore signal from the electrode. Finally, another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,705 to Hopman et al. Hopman et al. describes the use of an ECG electrode connector with a plurality of expandable arms interconnected with the electrodes and each of the expandable arms having releasable connectors.
The electrode harnesses that have been developed suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks. None of the electrode harnesses developed use standard gel type electrodes, wherein once attached or connected, the electrodes cannot be released. Therefore, once used with these connectable electrodes the existing electrode harnesses cannot be disposed of in one piece along with the harness since the electrode may become separated from the harness. Another drawback is none of the electrode harnesses contain an adjustable connection point for the electrodes to allow for the harness to be adapted to either different sized subjects or different applications. Still another drawback is none of the electrode harnesses electrically shield the electrodes from large defibrillator voltages. Still yet another drawback is that none of the electrode harnesses contains trimable electrodes or electrical connections so the electrode harness can be personally modified for a particular subject or application. Finally, none of the electrode harnesses contain a dry electrode, which can be used to enhance reduce the complexity, and variability of the measurement system and the electrode site preparation prior to application. “Dry” electrodes require no skin preparation or conductive gel. (with adhesive and without adhesives contained on the harness/and electrode)
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, it is the object of the present invention to develop an electrode harness, which overcomes one or more of these drawbacks. More specifically, it would be desirable to have an electrode harness with non-releasable connectors. Additionally, it is the object of the present invention to develop an electrode harness with an adjustable electrode connection point. Further, it is the object of the present invention to have an electrode harness which is shielded from large defibrillator voltages. Still further, it is the object of the present invention to develop an electrode harness that contains trimable electrodes or electrical connections. Finally, it is the object of the present invention to have an electrode harness containing dry electrodes.